1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transition metal compound having a multidentate mono-anionic ligand containing a hetero atom as a substituent, a catalyst for addition polymerization obtained by using said transition metal compound, and a process for producing an addition polymer with the catalyst.
2. Description of Related Arts
Regarding a method for producing an addition polymer with a single site catalyst composed of a metallocene complex or the like, many reports have done. For example, JP-A-58-19309 discloses a method for producing an olefin polymer with a metallocene complex and an aluminoxane. There has been a problem that when addition polymerization of an olefin or the like is conducted in such a system, the amount of the initial heat generation is large particularly due to high initial activity and consequently control of the polymerization reaction is difficult.